


I'm Standing Right Here

by Kleineganz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: Alistair overhears Zevran talking about him and just wishes the lustful elf would leave him alone, until a frustrated Leliana gives him a little push, in the right direction.





	I'm Standing Right Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emotionalmorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalmorphine/gifts).



Alistair approached the campfire, ready to take his shift at watch. Zevran was still up, talking to Leliana. She was giggling at whatever Zevran had just said. Once he was within earshot, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Zevran mention his name.

“…that Alistair. I do wish he would lose his chantry boy innocence already.”

Leliana giggled again. “I know what you mean. He’s far too naïve for his own good. I think a good roll in the hay would do him a world of good!”

“I would happily oblige but you see how he stutters anytime anything remotely salacious is mentioned. I think even a good cock sucking would be good for the boy, yes?”

“I…I…I am standing right here!” Alistair sputtered out, proving Zevran’s point perfectly.

They both turned around and looked at Alistair. “Oh, so you are. Come, sit. Warm yourself by the fire,” Zevran purred, patting the spot on the log next to him.

Alistair rolled his eyes and started to make his way towards one of the other logs instead when Leliana stood and pulled Alistair towards Zevran and then pushed him down onto the log. “Your innocence is only adorable for so long, Alistair. Sit and talk to Zevran already. He’s not going to bite you.”

“Not at first,” Zevran teased as Leliana let out a noise of frustration before making her way towards her own tent.

Alistair stiffened in fear when he felt Zevran’s hand cover his own. His heart was racing and he wasn’t sure if he should fight or flee this blond elven menace.

“Look at me Alistair,” Zevran said. “Please?”

Alistair took a deep breath and turned, looking down at Zevran’s face. What he saw there surprised him. He had expected a look of lustful intent or even murder, but instead he saw a mix of sadness and affection.

“We tease you about your innocence too much, yes?”

“I wish you wouldn’t tease me at all.”

“You are quite handsome, you know. So very tall, strong and brave. You are a fierce warrior in battle. Yet, when the subject of romance comes up, you shy away like a scared mouse.”

Alistair didn’t know what to say to that. It was true, all of it.

“I fancy many things. I fancy things that are beautiful and things that are strong. I fancy things that are dangerous and exciting. Would you be offended if I said I fancied you?”

Alistair saw the sincerity of Zevran’s words reflected in his eyes. Alistair’s heart beat even faster, unsure how he felt. “I…um…well…I’m not offended. No. I just…I don’t know. Isn’t it weird? I mean I’m a man and…”

“Why should it be weird? Men can love each other as much as men can love women. It may not be common, but it certainly is not weird, _mi querido_.”

“L…L…Love?”

“Si,” Zevran smiled as he reached up and cupped Alistair’s face. The warmth of the touch felt so good the warrior leaned into it. Alistair had never had much in the way of physical affection growing up, outside of the Mabari pups he occasionally cuddled with, in his uncle’s kennels.

“I…don’t know. You…you’re so much more experienced. Why would you _fancy_ someone like me?”

“Well, besides your obvious physical attributes, you are a good man. You are kind and you obviously care about others, far more than yourself, and I do find your naiveté quite charming.”

Alistair felt himself blush hotly at the praise.

“An assassin such as myself, born a whore’s son and raised to kill, is not worthy of someone such as yourself,” Zevran continued. “Yet, here I am.”

“I’ll admit I was dubious of your intentions at first, what with you trying to assassinate Faren and me…but you’ve had our backs so many times since then. I don’t doubt you mean to keep your word. You’re not as bad as you think you are, Zev.”

“You…don’t know. I have done things. Terrible things.”

“We all have regrets and we all make mistakes. You left the Crows and made a fresh start with us.”

“True. You are wiser than you let on, my friend.”

Alistair chuckled. “Shh. Don’t tell the others.”

Zevran leaned in closer. “Well, I cannot tell them if you keep my mouth…occupied.”

Alistair stared into those eyes, so full of longing and sadness. “Occupied? Oh…riiiight…”

Before Alistair could even blink, Zevran slanted his lips over his mouth. Alistair had no idea what to do, so he began flailing and he could feel Zevran chuckling against his mouth. Then, Zevran reached out and grabbed Alistair’s hands and placed them onto his hips, while Zevran snaked his own arms up around his neck, never breaking the chaste kiss.

Zevran felt warm under his hands and he couldn’t help gripping his hips tighter as he felt the elf’s tongue brush against his lips. Alistair moaned slightly and that wicked tongue quickly began exploring his mouth as Zevran deepened the kiss.

Alistair’s head was reeling. Never in his life had he ever thought he’d kiss another man, but here he was getting lost in Zevran’s touch, taste, and smell. That enticing mix of leather and spice that was just so…Zevran.

When Zevran finally broke the kiss, Alistair found himself chasing after those enticing lips, craving more. Alistair didn’t know what he was so nervous about before. Kissing Zevran had felt so natural. So…right.

Alistair reached out to caress Zevran’s face and run his fingers through the elf’s long hair. “So…um…where do we go from here?”

“I will not ask anything more from you than you are willing to give.”

“What if…I’m willing to give you my heart? I…don’t want this to just be a fling or whatever they call it. I need more than that.”

Zevran smiled at him as he pulled Alistair into another kiss. “Then more you shall have, _mi querido._ So much more. _”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pure fluff piece written as a gift for emotionalmorphine, but I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
